What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas Unless Your Name is Peyton
by roaddoggster
Summary: It is Peyton Royce's bachelorette weekend, and the festivities are beginning to pop off in the Sin City. Where will the evening take the group of Tenille Dashwood, Billie Kay, and the Bachelorette herself, Peyton Royce? Come find out…


July 3, 2019 - Las Vegas, Nevada - 1:36 a.m.

As the midnight hour comes and goes, Peyton Royce's bachelorette festivities begin to kick into high gear deep into Sin City. After what seems to have been years of waiting, she was finally set to be married to her fiancé, Shawn Spears, now a full-time AEW Superstar. The two of them had been dating throughout both of their NXT tenures, as they met and almost immediately fell in love… though it wasn't always exclusive. Shawn and Peyton had come to a sort-of "understanding" with Royce's best friend and Tag Team Partner, Billie Kay. This arrangement saw a triangle between the three of them, with Shawn allowing Peyton to have intimate relations with her predominantly lesbian friend, as well as for the two of them to have threesomes with Billie when wanted. However, that's where the line was drawn. No others were ever involved with their relationship, and no outside relations were allowed. That was the case, until tonight…

Tenille Dashwood (formerly known as Emma in NXT and WWE) was one of Peyton's bridesmaids and was attending the bachelorette party in Las Vegas. She was assigned a hotel room with Billie, who normally would be sleeping in Peyton's room, but for this occasion, the girls had rented Peyton a private penthouse suite so she could do whatever and whoever she wanted in privacy. As Billie stepped out of the bathroom fully nude, Tenille was sliding into her own dress, a tight and shiny Grey dress, with matching high heels. Billie could barely keep her eyes off of her roommate, but decided it was in her best interest to just quickly get dressed and wait to make a move later. The two girls stayed to themselves as they prepped for the party, with the rest of the group meeting in about 10 minutes down in their hotel lobby. Billie quickly finished fixing her hair and then slid into her tight red mini-dress and a pair of bright white sneakers. Tenille watched from behind Billie as her curves were perfectly on display for her in the dress. "No underwear, you Cheeky skank!" Tenille joked as she stood up and slapped Billie on the ass before strutting past the taller Australian. Billie gasped as she felt Tenille spank her, but also loved it as she had always had a crush on her. "God I've missed you & Peyton. Honestly it's gonna be a great night… and maybe we can get up to some fun… just the two of us later…." Tenille said as she spun around and bit down on her lower lip, all the while staring at Billie who just looked like a dead in headlights. Billie's dream seemed like it was coming true, but before she could respond, Tenille began talking again. "But that's for later… we should really get downstairs, I don't think either of us wanna get bitched out by Peyton for being late, now do we?"

The two Aussie girls quickly made their way out of their room following their flirtatious exchange, heading down their long hotel hallway before finally making it to the elevators. Thankfully they ended up having the entire elevator to themselves as they stepped in and began checking themselves out in the reflection on the doors as they rode down to the lobby to meet the bachelorette herself, Peyton Royce. As soon as the doors slid open, Peyton was standing right in front of the elevator, wearing a white two piece dress and white sneakers, just like Billie.

"AHHHHHH!" Peyton and Billie screeched in unison as Tenille squinted her eyes and looked on in slight embarrassment as the IIconics bounced around, hugging each other, with Peyton's tits nearly falling out of her dress since she didn't have a bra on. When their little celebration finally ended, Peyton looked over to Tenille who was just standing there with her hand on her hip before shouting, "Oi BIIITTTTTCH! You look hot as fuck! Please tell me you let Peyton hit that before you two came down here!" Tenille rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but blush at the comments and Peyton's complete disregard for their public surroundings as she was already totally wasted. "Pssssst… GUYS!" Peyton said, apparently thinking she was whispering, when in actuality she was being quite loud. "I have a secret, but you can't tell anyone…. I just got double teamed by two bell boys up in my suite! They were both so much bigger than Shawn!" Peyton said before cracking up laughing, literally falling to the floor as she laughed. Billie and Tenille just looked at each other, not knowing how to respond at first, but then both joining Peyton in laughter as they helped her off the ground. "You are a really sloppy drunk honey… we should probably get you something to eat." Tenille said, trying to be the voice of reason as she guided the two of the other Aussie girls over to the hotel bar where a number of the other girls in Peyton's party were waiting for them.

As the three wrestlers entered the bar, a group of about nine other party-goers cheered on Peyton as she danced her way into the hotel bar before planting herself in a booth with Billie and Tenille. As soon as a waiter was within eyesight, Tenille swatted then over and quickly ordered Peyton a cheeseburger and some water. "Food's coming Peyton, try not to get too loopy on us before then" she said as she giggled before pulling her phone out as they waited for Peyton's food to come out. Tenille opened her texts and had to quickly lock her phone as to not let anyone see the contents of the text she had just opened, being from her former Tag Team partner and secret lover, Dana Brooke. "Oi! What was that all about Tenille?" Peyton asked as she tried to pry her phone from her hands. "Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it Peyton, your just drunk!" Peyton sat up straight before trying her best to sound confident, "I know what I saw! That was Dana covered in cum! So tell me what that's all about!"

Tenille dropped her phone on the table and tossed her head back, sighing before coming back down to Peyton and Billie, who hadn't said a word still, "ugh fine… that was Dana and it's part of our… I don't even know what to call it honestly. We send each other pictures and sex tapes of each other when we're not around, and then when we are… we ummmm…. well she fucks my ass and I fuck hers!" Tenille said embarrassed as she dropped her face into her palms, her face turning bright red as Peyton spat out laughing while Billie's eyes just went wide, feeling incredibly turned on by the talk of Tenille getting fucked.

"Hooooooooly shit! I just wanted to know why you had a picture of her covered in jizz, not all that, but good for you baby!" Peyton said as her food arrived with some water. She almost immediately downed the water and handed the glass back to their waiter for a refill before digging into her burger. Tenille lifted her face from her hands as her eyes met Billie who was just staring at her. Billie mouthed to her roommate, "Tonight…" as Tenille just nodded, both fully aware of the other's intention to go All Out in Vegas together after they got back from the bachelorette party.

About 30 minutes passed, and finally Peyton seemed to regain some sense of normalcy which meant the girls could finally head out to their party without having to worry about Peyton's safety. "Attention party girls, the Pey-Train is about to leave the station! Next stop, strip club!" Tenille shouted as she stood up on their table, juggling her thick body as the rest of Peyton's party cheered on before heading out of the hotel bar. Billie reached up and helped Tenille down from the table, "Thanks, figures it'd be a bit hard to get back down without tearing my dress or breaking a heel." She said as she dropped down in front of Billie, her big breasts bouncing beneath her shiny grey dress. Billie and Tenille then worked their way back up to the front of the pack, and more importantly, back up to Peyton as their entire party entered their private stretch limo which was *totally surprisingly* filled to the brim with Champagne. As soon as the doors were closed, bottles began popping, and girls began downing the alcohol, this time including Billie and Tenille as the girls began to get into the whole "party-girl mood" in an attempt to get shitfaced in Sin City.

The entire ride there was only about 22 minutes, and thankfully for the driver, he was divided by soundproof glass since the whole ride was just high pitched screaming from drunk white girls. As the limo pulled up to their club, the doors flung open and each and every one of the girls made their way outside and up to the doors of the strip joint they were at. "Now Peyton, this isn't the most traditional strip club…" Billie said to her partner as she giggled, beginning to feel the effects of the the champagne. The girls were lead inside and sat down in their seats, as the club's staff took all of their personal orders for alcohol and brought it out to them. Tenille and Peyton had been taken backstage though, as it was Peyton's party and this was all about her. "Like Billie said, this ain't a traditional bachelorette party… enjoy this show bitch!" Tenille laughed as she spanked Peyton's ass as one of the backstage crew members took Peyton a different route towards the stage. Meanwhile, Tenille spotted a backstage viewing platform that she could perch herself up on by herself for a perfect view of tonight's show.

"So when the show starts, the guys are all gonna be out there and then 5 minutes in, we're gonna send you on out! Your friends gave us some music to play so you can make an Entrance, but then it's up to you. You can choose any member of the band and they know what to do. Got it?" The stage crew member asked Peyton as they waited side stage. Peyton shook her head, shouting back "Yeah, I got it!" As loud rock music started to play. Seemingly from out of nowhere a group of five guys, all hit the stage. A singer, two guitarists, a bassist, and a drummer all took to the stage and began jamming out, as the singer began ripping off his clothes. Aloud cheers from the audience of Peyton's party filled the room as they started losing their minds over the Rock & Roll Strip Show that was taking place before their eyes.

Tenille finally got up to her position on the catwalk backstage, overlooking the stage and having a perfect view of the drummer as she watched the rest of the party enjoy themselves. It made her feel good knowing 95% of the planning was done solely by her and Billie, so she was happy to see the girls enjoying themselves. All of a sudden, Peyton & Billie's WWE theme song hit and a spotlight began to shine on Peyton who strutted out on stage, making a whole show of it. She grinded up on all of the band members, besides the drummer who was seated behind his instrument. Peyton danced around the stage, seemingly trying to upstage the actual strippers as she slid out of her tiny white G-string panties, stuffing them in the singers mouth before flashing her bare ass at the bachelorette party, which garnered a number of cheers. Tenille couldn't believe her eyes as she laughed up by herself, pulling her phone out as she began to record Peyton's onstage antics before the big finale…

Peyton skipped up to the drums onstage and plopped herself right onto the drummer's lap as her music cut out. The band asked for the party to cheer Peyton on as they began to play their music again. Peyton had other things in mind though as she was now straddling a half naked drummer. She reached down and pulled out his fully hard cock, sliding it into her soaked pussy as she began to ride him while he played the drums. Tenille's jaw was left dropped as she caught it all on camera. Every second of Peyton getting fucked by some Las Vegas Stripper was now on her camera as Peyton screamed loudly over the Rock music, riding the drummer's cock like she was Livin' on a Prayer.

Peyton quickly climaxed it seemed as she screamed uncontrollably, her tits literally flying out of her top and into the drummer's face as she bounced on him aggressively before falling limp on him while he continued to try and play. As the song came to a close, Tenille out her phone away and made her way back downstairs and out into the audience to join the rest of the girls as the show went on. Peyton got off the drummer before giving him a big sloppy kiss and was brought to the center of the stage where she was placed on a seat. For the next song, the rest of the band members all grinded on her, giving her a series of lap dances as they stripped for her.

Tenille was sat next to Billie who was on "another plane of existence" level drunk as she screamed in her high pitched voice for Peyton who was loving every second of the lap dances she was getting. Tenille joined in the cheering as she grabbed her drink and downed it quickly before joining in the fun.

As the show neared its end the girls all cheered and tossed loads of money onto the stage, too drunk to care at how much they were throwing. Peyton took a bow before being escorted off the stage by the drummer who she had just fucked in front of all her friends. The rest of the girls gathered their things and headed back to the limo. Billie and Tenille lead the pack of drunk white gurls, helping each of them into the limo before helping themselves in as they waited for Peyton to arrive. Moments later, the tall blonde Aussie slid into the last empty seat inside and slammed the door shut. "Who's ready to gamble bitches?" She shouted as the limo veered off back towards their hotel, which also had a casino attached to its lobby.

Upon arrival, the girls all headed to the casino to gamble away the rest of their earnings while Tenille pulled Peyton aside and over towards a quiet spot in the lobby. "What's this all about now Tenille?" Peyton asked, visibly confused as to why her bridesmaid had pulled her away from the rest of the group. "Oh nothing… just this…" Tenille said as she pulled her phone out and hit play on the video of Peyton going wild and riding the drummer as her bare tits bounced up and down on the screen. Peyton's face turned bright red as she gulped before nervously speaking, "and… and what's this? Are you really trying to blackmail me?" Tenille scoffed as she fast forwarded the video to get to Peyton climaxing all over the drummer's cock, "Me? Blackmailing you? Pssssshc never! Count this more as coercion…" Tenille said with devilish lust oozing out of her mouth. "Ugh… fine, what do you want? A threesome with me & Shawn? Or wait, no, you probably wanna fuck Shawn while I'm forced to watch from a chair or something right?" Peyton asked begrudgingly. "I was thinking something a little more… IIconic" Tenille said as she turned her head towards Billie who was within eyesight of the girls, bent over a blackjack table. "Meet me in the penthouse in 10… don't be late!" Peyton ordered as she stomped off towards the elevator.

With five minutes to spare, Tenille went and grabbed Billie. "Lets go!" She said as she pulled her by the arm, away from her blackjack table and heading straight for the elevator. "Oi! I was winning you cunt! Where are we even… oh wait, is it time?" Billie said angrily before turning softer and trying to kiss Tenille, as she assumed she was trying to take her up to their room for some one-on-one action. "Hold your horrors Billie. Wait till we're upstairs, okay?" Tenille said as the pair of them entered the elevator, once again alone as Tenille hit the button for the top floor of the hotel. "That's not our floor…" Billie said as she noticed, but didn't actually care that her friend had hit the wrong floor.

The elevator dinged as it reached the 45th floor, and Billie and Tenille exited as they stumbled a bit, still feeling the effects of the alcohol they had downed. The pair of Aussies made their way towards Peyton's penthouse suite, finally reaching it as they both began knocking on the door. Peyton answered it, changed from her white dress, now draped in a dark red bath robe with a pair of black high heels being visible from beneath. Tenille and Billie entered, with Billie still not too sure of what was happening, but being totally into it. "Close the door behind you, now won't you?" Peyton said in a seductive tone as she sat down on the long golden couch. Tenille did as she was told and closed the door, locking it behind her as her and Billie made their way towards Peyton in the central living room of the penthouse.

"Uh uh uh…." Peyton said as she wagged her finger back and forth, stopping Billie and Tenille in their tracks. "Dresses off ladies, if you don't mind…" Peyton said as she licked her lips, before sipping on her martini. Tenille didn't hesitate, quickly stripping out of her dress since she knew what was going on, as she revealed her thick nude body to Peyton and Billie, leaving her only in her high heels. "What the fuck is going on? Am I dreaming?" Billie asked, super confused as to why she was now standing next to a naked Tenille Dashwood. "Shhhh… don't question it baby, I earned this for us!" Tenille said as she placed her finger over Billie's soft lips before pulling down on her mini red dress and revealing Billie's huge fake tits, as the dress slid down Billie's body and left her in just her white sneakers. "I'd really prefer if you didn't track any dirt in here honey, so Billie, please take those sneakers off…" Peyton said as she stood up and dropped her bath robe, revealing a black dress that wasn't even fully on, leaving her one breast fully revealed as she sat back down on the couch, admiring her nude friends...

IF YOU HAVE LIKED WHAT YOU HAVE READ SO FAR, CLICK THE LINK BELOW TO READ THE FULL STORY WITH AN EXPLICIT LESBIAN THRRESOME BETWEEN PEYTON, BILLIE, & TENILLE! Also feel free to check out the rest of the forum (fanfics, fakes, real pics, rule 34, RP, and much more!)

m/?t=61363083


End file.
